dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Amaya
Rei Amaya is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Red Blossom. An Au Ra Red Mage whom one the many adoptive children of Evon Taviane, an hot headed young woman struggling find her place in world, with burning hatred to Garlean Empire willing go as far to becoming a Primal herself. Appearance Rei is Au Ra pretty small very her size with black and pink hair, Rei default outfit is'Star Quaninrelle Red Mage'. Her fallowing alts are, Songbird, Blackbosom, Hannish Red Mage, Othard Red Mage, Summer Yukata, Southern Seas. Rei also has selection of weapons from choose from go with her outfits but her default is Dreadwyrm Rapier. Rei Songbirds.png|Songbird Rei Blackbosom.png|Blackbosom Rei Hannish RDM.png|Hannish Red Mage Rei Othard RDM.png|Othard Red Mage Rei Yukata.png|Summer Yukata Rei Southern Seas.png|Southern Seas Weapons Dreadwyrm Rapier.png|Dreadwyrm Rapier Shiva's Diamond Rapier.png|Shiva's Diamond Rapier Mighty Thunderstone.png|Mighty Thunderstone Tidal Wave Rapier.png|Tidal Wave Rapier Inferno Rapier.png|Inferno Rapier Honor of the Vortex.png|Honor of the Vortex Tremor Foil.png|Tremor Foil Mainplative Moggle Mogfoil.png|Mainplative Moggle Mogfoil Chicken Knife.png|Chicken Knife Murgleis.png|Murgleis Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Rei Amaya Yin Yang Equilibrium– Balancing the arts of Black and White Magic to be able perform power attacks.. ---- Rei Amaya is quick caster character while mainly focusing on Magic she does have melee attack while weak at first grow more powerful when her magic art are balance. A lot Rain attacks are chain attack lead her to use some powerful HP attacks while having few other skill help bind or knock back her opponent helping her get ready for her fighting style changes. Rei Amaya main focus is using her Black and White magic spells to place her mana gauges with either black or white meters. All Rei magic attacks outside of, Verblizzard, Verwater, Verflare and Verholy have cast time, however Rei gain Dualcast buff for every spell attack that was use with cast time which allow her next magic attack to be use with no cast time. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attack Brave to HP Attack EX Mode Rei Amaya's EX Mode is Manafication, while in EX Mode Rei gains the abilities Verregen, Prefect Equilibrium, Swiftcasting and Embolden. Verregen is Rei own version of Regen which work same as normal Regen. Prefect Equilibrium allow Rei then have her always have 100 Black and White Mana as long she in EX Mode. Swiftcasting allow her always have Dualcast buff on remove cast time of all her spells. Lastly Embolden boosts her attack power but the boost slowly goes way has her EX Modes dies down. Rei Amaya's EX Burst is Vermillion Scourge has Rei casting chain of spells to fill up three Limit Break gauges by using File:Circle-button.png] and , if none are fill the EX Burst just fails no damage is dealt and everything is mostly lost. If one gauge fill Rei will cast Skyshard weakest from of her Limit Break, if two fill Rei will cast Starstorm slightly stronger version and at three, her true form of her Limit Break is use, Vermillion Scourge, using both Black and White Magic creating masstive explosion. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme/Final Boss Battle: Wayward Daughter *''World Map Theme:A Fathers's Pride *''Dungeon Theme: Mother's Pride *''Normal Battle: Gates of the Moon *''Boss Battle: Under the Moonlight Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters